A Guard Made From Ice
by Angelic Beast12
Summary: An unknown extremist group dedicated to murdering Elsa, has attempted three times in the past month, both Anna and Elsa are getting frustrated with the outcomes and are getting nowhere with any interrogation. So they hire a bodyguard.


Elsa tapped her fingers on her bedside table. It had been the third attack in the month. Her workers had been very worried about her and she had been asked many times to get a more prominent guard force, or get a personal guard. She was getting frustrated with the constant pestering and attacks. She didn't want a guard or a larger army, but she wanted the attacks to stop already. Her sister knocked on her door. _Anna. Please don't pester me too. _"Come in," Elsa said throwing off the blanket.

"Hey big sis," Anna said walking in. "How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Well pretty good considering what happened. Having the window open has helped," Elsa said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, late October has always been pretty balanced-" Anna said before tripping on something. "Clearly more balanced than me."

Elsa laughed heartily at her sister's tribulation. She got up and lifted her sister onto her feet. Anna said a small word of thanks as she hopped up a bit. "That's what I hate about when you aren't happy. You freeze things."

"Heh, sorry," Elsa said with an embarrassed smile on her face. "Just all of the attendants keep telling me to get a guard. I guess I should. My only problem is that I don't feel any of them would work. Not being actually able to defend me, and just having lives wasted," Elsa said with a saddened face.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh no," Elsa said worried.

"Oh come on hear me out!" Anna exclaimed. "Test them yourself! That way you know how good they are!"

"That, actually is a really good idea. Thank you Anna!" Elsa exclaimed as she stood up to run out and talk to Matias, her main attendant. "Matias, I'll get a guard. With one exception. I get to test him in trial runs. I don't want any unnecessary deaths in my kingdom."

"Agreed. I shall announce it to the village and the guards quarters," Matias said before doing a slight bow and walking away.

Several days later a large group of either burly or lean men, all of which carrying swords. Elsa walked along the men examining each of them. She then announced "You will all be facing non real enemies, so you should only sustain minor bruises. Who would like to volunteer first?" she asked. She stood for roughly a minute before saying "All right, I'll choose one myself." she said before looking over them again. "You."

"Me?" a small person said, before stepping forward. Elsa spawned a snow guard as a target.

"Begin," she said. The small man ran forward and sliced at the fake guard. He got blocked by the guard and stumbled forward. He spun around in case of an attack but got smacked in the gut. He lost his breath and laid down.

"Next," Elsa said. This went on for another few hours. No one ever got past round four. She slowly got more and more frustrated. These were basic guards so it shouldn't be too hard to get past them right? Wrong. There were many good techniqued fighters but they all ended at round 4. Most not even. Plenty of them ending at round 1.

"Well, it's only one more person," Anna said checking off another person from the list. "All right last person."

Elsa brought up the first guard again. He stood there waiting for the guard to attack. The snow guard charged and sliced at him. The last one never drew his sword. He attacked with his fist and broke straight through the snow guard. Anna's mouth dropped. Elsa sent up two snow guards. Both with clubs. The man just looked at both of them and prepared himself. He charged at them with a fist ready. He clobbered them both in the face destroying them. Elsa sent in a monster similar to Marshmallow. It roared in preparation whilst the man readied his sword for the first time. The monster punched right behind him at the man as he jumped forward into a roll. He stabbed into the back of it and flipped up to the head of the monster and sliced through its neck decapitating it. Elsa spawned another snow monster and two guards. This was the round that everyone else had lost. He rolled his sword in his hand and readied. The two guards attempted to flank him but the man was too fast for them, and dashed behind him destroying one of them. He turned around and jumped over the arm of the snow monster. He sliced it off as it went by, having it slide away. He dashed to the other guard slicing it at the gut. It slipped in half as he stopped. He turned to the monster and sprinted forward and jumped up high into the air. He sliced the monster in half while doing a front flip, landing on his feet gracefully.

"Now, is there anything else or am I good enough? I've surpassed everyone who was here," he said sticking his sword in the ground.

"Just one more thing. Reaction speed," Elsa said before instantly shooting ice from the ground to him. He quickly picked up his sword and sliced into it splitting it just enough to protect him, all the ice going around him.

"What?" Anna said looking at the split ice. "How did he even-"

"Pick up his sword?" Elsa finished. The man stood up, walked around the ice and stuck out his hand to shake Elsa's.

"My name is Matthew of Montréal. I am an ex-assassin. I do believe that I'm your new guard, correct?" He asked. Elsa took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Yes you are Matthew. Welcome to Arendelle. Walk with me," Elsa commanded "Thank you Anna for helping me," she said. Anna nodded smiling and skipped off to, god knows where.

"I hope that I didn't seem to prideful there. I've just never surpassed a hundred men," Matthew said shamefully.

"It's quite all right Matthew, it would be expected that the top of the lot would gloat a little bit. Please feel free to," Elsa said giving him a reassuring smile. She led him down many corridors until they reached her room. They walked into it and she picked up a small bell. "When I need you I shall ring this bell."

"How will I hear it your majesty?" Matthew asked quite confused.

Elsa did some form of spell to Matthew's ear. She rung the bell slightly and he heard it clearly through his ear. "That's how," she said.

"Oh. Umm, sorry for questioning you," Matthew said. "I didn't know you were capable of that."

"Honestly, I didn't know either," Elsa said with a giggle. "Does your ear hurt in any way?"

"Not at all ma'am. Just tickles," he said. "Now, your man Matias never actually explained what I would be guarding you from. Care to give me details about that?"

"Yes I never expected that he would. There is a large group of extremists who are after my head essentially. Your job is to stop them before they are successful. You are to stay here in the castle during that time. You will be payed very well," Elsa explained. "Any other questions?"

"Yes uh," he was interrupted by his stomach. "Heh uh, what's for dinner?"

The two sat down at the dining table with Matthew looking confused. "Um ma'am? What do I do?" He said refering to the large amounts of silverware.

_Oh dear. I never thought about that._ Elsa thought to herself. "Well, looks like we're talking about silverware today." Elsa said before giggling softly. She walked over to him, preparing herself to teach. "Now starting from the left, that is the salad fork, its used for exactly what its name says. Then its the main dish fork next to it. Then you have your plates here clearly. After that is the knife, always facing inward. Its used to help smaller foods onto your fork. Then there's the spoon. Used for soups. Any questions?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, yeah. Can I just get sanwhiches from now on? Its much easier to manage," he requested with an embarassed smile.

Elsa's face hit her palm. _Of course. He's more used to meals that aren't this sophisticated. _" Yes of course. My apologies. I hadn't taken that into account," she said going back to her seat. "So, you mentioned you were an assassin correct? So you're used to killing?" She asked.

Matthew dropped his fork loudly. Elsa's head snapped up to see his face in a state of shock. "Sorry, just, being an assassin for four years comes with its downsides. I'm mostly used to it yes. There are days when it gets tough. There are men who enjoy it. I don't, unless I'm killing someone evil," he said wincing at clearly painful memories.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried on such a topic," Elsa said disappointed in herself.

"Its fine ma'am. It comes with perks as well. I've seen many wonders of the world in my travels," he said smiling at good memories. "In example, I'm in Arendelle, said to be the most beautiful country in winter. I'm looking forward to seeing it," he said picking up his fork again.

"All right. Care to look around the castle?" Elsa asked him he stood and stretched his arms.

"Well I'd like a different set of clothes. These are pretty dirty from that test of yours," he said smiling.

They both walked to the armory looking through different sets of armor. Being an assassin he prefered lighter armor with dark colors generally making him harder to see. He picked out a very long coat going down to his knees, with a black tunic and pants that had a lot of pockets. He went to his older clothes and began rummaging around.

"What're you looking for?" Elsa asked him. "Certainly you have all the weapons needed here?"

"Not quite. Its something I picked up in the Americas," He pulled out a flintlock pistol and placed it in a coat pocket. "If a fight gets rough for me, it helps cause confusion. Its a good friend. Saved me in a couple of situations."

"Well I hope you won't need to use it," Elsa said, now three times more frightened of him. "Follow me please."

Matthew stood up and caught up to her. He asked "What is it?"

"Your main task. Follow this above anything else," she said opening a door to a balcony. She pointed out Anna on the ground floor hugging Kristoff. "In the case that I die under your protection, protect her, if I try to kill her, protect her. Kill me if you need to. Just save her."

"Ma'am, I'll do my best to make sure that never happens. I'll protect you and make sure you still have time for dinner," he said "and now if you'll excuse me, I shall begin my shift."

He stood himself on the balcony guard rail and then jumped up to the roof of the castle. He jumped back down with an unconscious body. "Is this one of them?" He asked.

"Uh yes. That is," Elsa said. Matthew then carried him away to the dungeons. Elsa's mind was blown. Barely seconds after he left and he already had one taken captive. Who was he?

-The day after-

"Good morning ma'am." Is what Elsa woke up to that morning. Her eyes fluttered open seeing the guard perched on the guard rail of her balcony. He gave her a wave and a smile.

"What time is it?" Elsa asked sitting up in her bed.

"Roughly five thirty. You were starting to toss in your sleep so I woke you up. Should I not have?" He asked suddenly concerned he did something wrong.

"No, its fine. This is the time I try to wake at anyways," Elsa said reassuring him. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't. You were so I needed to make sure you were safe. I haven't touched any other room. Or you in the night if that makes you feel more comfortable," Matthew said. He had a joking smile to him. Elsa started to giggle slightly.

"Sorry just, I don't think I've ever met someone who just stays up all night, well, besides Anna," Elsa said. "But you have purpose to doing so, so thank you."

"Don't mention it ma'am. So, what's the first order of business?" He asked standing.

"Well I need to get dressed so," Elsa said awkwardly. Matthew got the message and looked outside the room from the balcony. "So how are you not cold from my room? Anna says at night it gets freezing."

"Well, I guess one of the reasons I came into this job is because I love the cold. I knew no one else would probably be as qualified. I sometimes sit outside just basking in the snowfall,"

Elsa was shocked. No one had ever said that, at least around her. She finished changing and said "Why don't you mind the cold?"

"I was born in the high mountains. I lived there for sixteen years. It was quite the time there. When I heard about you, I was fascinated. Someone who could control the ice and snow at will, who wasn't a god. I became kind of a fanboy. My mother kept calling it a "Celebrity crush" but I told her she was crazy," he said chuckling.

"So, is that why you came here? I know you were an assassin beforehand," Elsa said.

"Well, I had no jobs so I decided to come here. Walking is so much fun. Not," he said. Kicking his leg out forward.

"You can turn around," Elsa said to him. "What made you become an assassin?"

"My parents were murdered. I wasn't home so I was spared by them," He said pulling down his collar revealing a scar. "One of em hit me with a bolt though."

Elsa gasped at it. It was very discolored and it went from his collar bone to under his shirt. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"So I left home and went all the way to Montreal. There I was pretty much homeless. I was taken in by the assassins. They trained me thoroughly. I learned how to kill. I was taught evil things. But I was the best student. Unfortunately in the middle of the night I freaked out and ran. I spent the last three years perfecting my swordsmanship. And now here I am," Matthew said. "Now that I've told you my life story, what is yours?"

Elsa pointed at herself with a questioning look. _Where do I begin with this?_ She thought to herself. "Where do you want me to start?" She asked.

"Where ever. We have probably an hour before Matias comes and bugs you so you may as well start from the beginning," Matthew said sitting down on a chair.

"Well I guess I may as well start from the very beginning," Elsa said. "When I was born, I was born with pure white hair. Most just call it silvery blonde. Not many thought much of it until my skin got cold to the touch. They took me to a doctor but they said I would be fine, just, cold. My dad went to the trolls in the mountains to ask for help. They told him that I had a form of control over ice and snow. It isn't too dangerous as long as I don't hit any one with the raw power of it. Which is what I did to my sister. I hit her in the head causing a streak of her hair to turn white. We took her to the trolls to try and fix her. They were able to that time and saved her, at the cost of her memory of my powers. I ended up secluding myself from everyone to keep them safe." She got a look of pained memories. It was clearly a sensitive subject.

"If you don't want to continue-" Matthew started.

"No no, its fine. Just I shut her out for so long, but even after I snapped she still came looking for me," Elsa said wiping away tears. "I hit her again when she found me, but I hit her in the heart. That is the deadly section. Kristoff took her to the trolls again and they not only tried to marry them together, they told Kristoff that she would need to enact in an act of true love. I got arrested by a man named Prince Hans."

"I think I know him. I think his eldest brother hired me to kill him. He went missing though and I can't find him," Matthew said. "Regardless continue."

"He held me in my own jail because my people wanted me dead. So he 'protected' me by putting me there, but I broke out, and ran. I ran along the lake right there. I thought Anna was dead, and Hans tried to kill me with a sword. But Anna saved me, by fully freezing right in front of me and it broke Hans' sword. I hugged her frozen body and cried. Her body unfroze because that was an act of true love. Protecting me. Then Kristoff attempted to attack him, but Anna stopped him, told Hans off, and then punched him in the face. Then he fell off the boat," Elsa said laughing. "Then I guess he escaped, and that's why you're after him."

"Well, yeah that makes sense. I guess his brother doesn't want him trying to kill more princesses. But just one more thing," Matthew said. "Where are your parents?"

Elsa's drink that she had been holding froze over. Her face turned dark and she looked off into the distance. "Never mind, I understand," Matthew said realizing the hurt of the topic. Elsa nodded and set her drink down, unfreezing it.

"Sorry about that, just, it's kind of personal," Elsa said.

"Yes I understand totally. If you don't want to tell me you don't need to. I'll end up finding out anyways. I have very strange methods," Matthew said.

"That's terrifying," Elsa said pointing at him.

"Why are people always saying that?" Matthew said frowning. "Anyways, Matias is here now."

The door opened revealing Matias. He stood tall. Both Elsa and Matthew stood simultaneously to his appearance. "Matthew, Elsa, you are required in the throne room," He said before turning.

Both of them followed. Matthew dropped his hand to his sword at his belt. "I have a bad feeling about this," He whispered.

"Me too. What do you think is gonna be there?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. But I'm ready for it," he said.

They both walked in to the throne room. There was a large crowd of people. It was clear they were looking for some sort of announcement. Matias then said "They want to know about your new bodyguard," he said.

Elsa bit her bottom lip softly. "This is my personal guard, Matthew, he, I believe, has enough skill to protect me, and my sister. He has been personally tested by me. He is a good man and will be living amongst the castle until I believe his job is done," She announced confidently and surely.

Matthew was impressed that she came up with that on the spot. He stared off into the crowd. "Excuse me, there's something I need to attend to," Matthew said, walking off the stage.

"He has already protected me from one of the attackers, whom found my own room. They are currently inside the dungeons," She announced, generating a sigh of relief from the crowd.

Then, Matthew dropped from the roof stopping another assassin from hitting Elsa, bringing the man to the ground. "Sorry about that! Just another extremist!" He exclaimed to the crowd. "I don't think he's dead! I think!" Elsa laughed slightly quite wrongly. Matthew picked him up and placed the man on his shoulder. "Continue please," He said smiling.

"Anyways," Elsa muttered to herself, "There is a perfect example of his skill, clearly he has been trained, and I trust him to protect me. Are there any questions?" She asked. No one responded. "Good, now, I know little to nothing about the group attack-" She was interrupted by the screams of the man that was over Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew then punched the man in the face knocking him out. "Sorry about that!" He said. A lot of people in the crowd began to laugh at the sight. He just smiled and said "Please continue."

"Matthew can you please take him out of this area?" Elsa asked.

"Yes ma'am," He said before jogging out of the room.

"Anyways, it is in my opinion that they do not appreciate the fact of my powers over ice. That is what probably lead them to attack me," She said. "I will have investigators and our army going after them. Don't worry about them in any way. They will not bring harm to our kingdom. That is all," Elsa said finishing the meeting. She opened a door to leave the room and was greeted by Matthew punching out the extremist.

"Why! Will! You! Not! Tell! Me! Who! You! Work! For!" He yelled as he punched the man. "Oh, Queen Elsa, is this a bad time?" He asked holding the extremist by his shirt.

"It's probably better you do that in the dungeons," Elsa said looking at him with a serious look. "Also, don't be so harsh."

"Yes ma'am. I'll take him there immediately. Should I leave him there for the night?" He asked.

"Yes, let him rest for the night. Ask someone else to interrogate him," Elsa commanded.

"Yes ma'am. I'll go do that right now," He said picking up the man and taking him down to the dungeons.

"Thank you. Then, when you're done, meet me in the courtyard," She said walking away.

Later, after Elsa had stopped by her room to grab different shoes, the current ones were getting uncomfortable, she entered the courtyard. Matthew being at a time advantage was already at the courtyard. He was sitting on one of the two fountains looking into the sky. He was humming a happy tune as time went by. He saw the Queen come by and he stood up, and walked towards her. "What is it you needed ma'am?" He asked as he approached.

"I need you to follow me, we're going out of town. I'm going to show you something," Elsa said. "It will take a bit though, do you want to grab anything first?"

"Probably some food, and water, that way we won't die mid travel," He said smiling. "Do you have any preference in food?"

"No thank you, but be quick," Elsa requested. Matthew nodded and ran off fast. He sprinted into the castle quickly. He got a canteen and then ran back outside. He then went to the marketplace. He grabbed a backpack and got different foods. He grabbed some bread, and some meat for sandwiches. He ran back and nodded to Elsa.

They walked away from the city and headed across the lake. Elsa froze small portions of the lake as they walked along it. "Now, I knew your power was impressive, but this is just blowing my mind," Matthew said as he looked at the ice melting behind them.

Elsa giggled slightly at the sentiment. "Thank you, it does take slight concentration, but I think it's really helpful to have. I mean, look at this, we're walking on water," She said laughing outloud.

"Sooner or later we'll be turning water into wine," Matthew said chuckling at his own joke. Elsa looked confused. "Uh, Jesus? The bible? Never mind," He said.

"So you look at religion a lot?" She asked him.

"No, I was once stuck in a jail cell, and that was the only book. So I read it, fully," He said. "It was surprisingly violent."  
"Really? I might need to read that now," She said as they stepped onto land again. "And now comes the fun part," She said looking to the mountains.

"The fun part? You mean climbing that mountain? That is fun," Matthew defended. "Take it from someone who knows, climbing is fun."

"Well, you might not like this area. It could get deadly," She said jokingly.

"Will we have to," He said before turning to her with a stupid serious face "Fight for our lives?!" Elsa burst out in laughter as he talked. "Ha! I got you to laugh! Yes!"

"Was that your goal today?" Elsa asked still giggling. "Because you could've done that much quicker back at the castle."

"I could have, but I waited. And now here we are," Matthew laughed slightly. "How the hell did we bond so fast?" he asked confused.

"I, don't actually have an answer to that question," Elsa said confused. "Maybe it's because you don't mind my powers?"

"Well to each his own," Matthew said. "I've seen some strange things in my time. And so far that's been pretty short, and has almost been cut shorter."

"I might need to question that, later," Elsa said. "But for now we need to cross this," Elsa said pointing at a short chasm.

"I got this," Matthew said. He pulled off his backpack then pulled out a rope. He then pulled out two pickaxes out, and tied them both together. He stuck one of them into a nearby tree. He started off in a sprint and landed on the other side using his pick for help. He then climbed up and stuck the other end to another tree. "Problem solved."

Elsa laughed, pulled out the other end and then created a bridge out of ice, walking across. "Sorry, probably should've told you about that huh?" She said giggling.

"So, so I did that for nothing?" He said disappointed. Elsa nodded and laughed audibly. "Dammit, I'm never gonna need this for importance."

"Maybe some other time," Elsa said smiling at him. They continued walking until they found another bridge made by her. Totally out of ice. She pointed out the ice castle she made. "This is another place you could probably find me."

"This, is, amazing. How did you make this?" Matthew asked almost exclaiming.

"Well, this was during an emotional vent. I also wanted to test my abilities and then made this. I was afraid so I ran here and made this so I could stay away from everyone," Elsa said. "But enough of that, shall we go in?"

Matthew beat her to the door and opened it for her. "After you," He said bowing as she passed him. He walked in amazed at the attention to detail. "This, is just fantastic. I can guess you-"

He was interrupted by Marshmallow picking him up, roaring and throwing him out a window. Matthew yelled in fear pulling out his pickaxe and sticking it to the ground, stopping himself from falling.

"No! Bad Snow monster! He's a friend!" Elsa chastised as he cowered down. "No attacking him!"

"Sorry, momma," He said face reaching the floor.

"So can I get up or am I gonna get thrown out a window again?" Matthew asked.

"It's fine now. Come on out," Elsa called. Matthew climbed up tossing his pick into the air looking at it happy with himself.

"I guess it wasn't totally useless," He said proud of the small thing. "Maybe I should have taken the arm pick."

"Anyways, meet Marshmallow. He's what I used to chase Anna and Kristoff away. He might have stolen my Tiara but I let him keep it. It looks nice on him don't you agree?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Nice to meet you, gigantic snow monster that just tried to kill me, I'm Matthew, your momma's new bodyguard," Matthew said shaking the monster's pinkie finger.

"Hello, bodyguard," Marshmallow said, shaking back.

"So, is this all we're here for?" Matthew asked. "It was quite the trek for you just to introduce me to him."

"No, not at all. We just need to wait for nightfall. Shouldn't be too much longer," Elsa said. "That's when the real magic begins."

Matthew looked at her confused but shrugged it off and said "Well before then, let's eat dinner shall we?" He asked.

"Yes we shall. What's on the menu for tonight?" Elsa asked creating two chairs and a table for them.

"Well, we got bread and meat. But, combine the two you get some really good stuff," Matthew said slicing the bread and meat. He laid the meat onto the bread and placed another slice on top of it, sprinkling some salt on the meat. "Try it."

Elsa took a bite, it was interesting. Definitely not as prestigious as the food in the castle but they were miles away from there. She enjoyed it though, taking bites from it slowly. Matthew however, had already finished his. He was more used to less fancy foods and hadn't enjoyed the complex silverware situation from the castle. Elsa saw him looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Did you enjoy your sandwich?" He asked hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"It could've had a bit more flavor, but it was an interesting change of pace from the castle. I do enjoy it," Elsa said.

"Well, that went better than expected," He said laughing a bit at his unnecessary nervousness. "I honestly thought you were gonna bash on it completely."

"Well I'm not a horrible person, although if you want me to," She said jokingly.

"Please lord no," Matthew said laughing. "I don't need another person hating on the way I've lived for about six years."

"Another? I can't begin to imagine what you did to the first person," Elsa said.

"Well, take this in perspective, they are in your medical ward, and I'm here," Matthew said laughing at the expense of another one of the people at the trials.

"Well it's clear that his way of living is inferior to yours, due to your evident fighting skill," Elsa said complimenting him.

Matthew blushed slightly saying "Well, thank you, I was a nervous wreck the whole waiting period. "I probably shouldn't have been though, I don't mean that as I am bragging, just, I could've done better had I not been freaking out."

"You could've done better? You didn't get hit once. I'm not sure you could've done better," She said, "You destroyed the forces I made."

"That's because they were made out of snow," he said smiling at the queen. "Had they been flesh and blood, that wouldn't have been as easy to manage. And minding that, I probably wouldn't have been able to slice through the monster's arm without some sort of extra momentum I didn't need."

"Good god you are so modest," Elsa said. "Lighten up, you did great. Had they been flesh and blood, you would have already been protecting me."

"Well, more protecting myself, but yeah, helping out a little bit," Matthew joked. "I might have still had a bit of pride in me."

"Well pride is good to have if there's humility behind it," Elsa stated. "But too much of it and you'll end up a saint."

"I like you, you're good to talk to, and you're open," Matthew said. "You also seem to enjoy a bit of fun every once in a while, but you have such a serious demeanor when you need it. You're just, you're a great leader."

Elsa blushed "Well, I'm flattered. I think only a few people have said that. You being the third," Elsa said.

"Only third? I would have expected at least fiftieth," Matthew said. "Seriously only the third?"

"Only the third. Damn, that's surprising," Matthew said shocked.

"Well, no one really wants to be more, public, I guess, with me. I don't know what they think as a mass," Elsa said resting her arms on the ice table.

"Want me to figure it out when we return home?" Matthew asked. "I could eavesdrop on people in the town."

"No, I don't want you being a public masses spy. That's just a bit over the top," Elsa said.

Matthew looked at her and laughed at her saying "You cannot have possibly forgotten about my show at the trials?" He asked.

"Okay fair point," Elsa said.

"Thank you," Matthew responded. "Now, it's beginning to be nightfall, what was it you wanted to show me?

"Follow me," Elsa said. They both stood up as Elsa removed the ice table they were sitting at. She walked up some stairs in the castle with Matthew trailing close behind. They went up the stairs at a brisk pace. The light of the setting sun dying slowly, leaving for a more beautiful inner castle. They ended up in a room with a broken ice chandelier on the ground.

"May I ask about that?" Matthew asked walking around.

"Hans. He tried to find Anna and caused that, with the help of the Duke of Weaselton," she said, but she lifted her hands mending the ice and hanging the chandelier back on the roof. "There we go."

"Remarkable. You just never cease to amaze huh?" Matthew asked her smiling.

"I hope to impress. Regardless, observe," Elsa said pointing to the castle. Lights appeared on the homes of the castle. It was bright enough that it reflected on the snow of the mountain, partnered with the northern lights, and Matthew swooned over the sight.

"Oh my damn. This is just, good god. This is probably the best thing I've seen out of my travels," he said mesmerized. "At least, the most beautiful."

"I haven't ever traveled outside of Arendelle. I've been stuck here since I was born," Elsa said sighing. "But I love my people. They understand why I ran."

"Clearly the Duke didn't. Or those extremists. But the locals at least appreciate you. So that's a plus," Matthew said awkwardly. "Oh god that was really stupid sorry."

"No, that actually was pretty uplifting surprisingly. Its better than most of the pep talks from my sister," Elsa said giggling.

"Well it is clearly turning to night. I believe its time for you to go to sleep," Matthew said.

"Hey I'm not tired yet," Elsa defended as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Clearly. I shall check the perimeter to make sure no one is here," Matthew said smiling at her. "I shall see you in the morning Ma'am."

"Good night Matthew," Elsa said entering her room. Matthew exited but turned around to see her magic in work as she changed into her nightgown.

"If everyone I met could do that, there would be a lot more children running around," Matthew said to himself. He drew his sword and walked around the castle checking around making sure there wasn't anyone who wanted her head on a silver platter. He reentered the castle sheathing his sword. Matthew cracked his neck as he laid down on an area of the floor. _Just two hours. _He thought as he rested. _Then back to work._ He closed his eyes and went into his sleep.

Matthew awoke himself. He sat himself up cracking his neck to help wake himself up. He stood up stretching out his back. He started walking to Elsa's room. He kept his footsteps quiet as he entered her bedroom. He walked to her balcony and sat on the guardrail. He quickly got bored however and tried to find something to do. He decided to open his book of poetry. He had a habit of memorizing poetry. He told himself it wasn't weird. After several pages of reading he looked out and saw the sun start coming up. _I slept longer than I thought. Dammit. She could've been killed in that time._ He thought to himself. Elsa hardly stirred at the light of the sun. Matthew looked off at the sunrise and thought _Someone should paint that._ Before realizing _Wait, people already have._ He smacked himself for his bad memory, but Elsa's weekend was nearing an end. Somehow she convinced Matias to allow the third weekend of every month off.

"Ugh, curse you see through blankets," Elsa groaned as she saw the sun. "Why did I think that was a good idea?"

"I doubt while you were paying attention to detail on everything else, a normal blanket was on your mind," Matthew said looking at her smiling. She made a yelp of surprise pulling her blanket closer to her.

"How'd you get in here?" Elsa demanded looking to the door seeing it locked.

"It was unlocked earlier so I just walked in, then I went to the balcony, read for a bit, and then the sun came up. Then you groaned and now here we are," Matthew said laughing slightly.

"Did you see anything?" Elsa asked, voice dropping in volume and fist clenching.

"Well there was a lot of-" Matthew started before an ice spear shot up from the ground. "Okay that is definitely there."

"DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?!" Elsa interrogated, yelling so loud that some of the ice cracked.

"No no no I didn't!" Matthew exclaimed. "I swear on my parents graves that I did not see anything!" Matthew exclaimed freaking out slightly.

Elsa released the ice as it sinked back into the floor. "Turn around," she commanded. Matthew quickly complied now afraid of the woman. She used her magic to change back into her normal dress. "What is your obsession with breaking into my room?"

"Well there's only one of me so I need to know where my opponents are coming from. This way I can keep a constant eye on you," Matthew stated still facing away.

"That, is slightly creepy, but actually smart," Elsa said. "Its kind of awkward though, in example today."

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can change tactics. I know of a few traps I can set up on your window," Matthew said.

"No, its fine, I just can't imagine how Anna will react. I mean a little over a year ago I wasn't talking to anyone. Now look at me," she said.

"I can't. I haven't been told otherwise," Matthew said still facing the balcony.

"You can turn around now," Elsa said giggling slightly at his joke. Matthew turned on his heel and faced his leader.

"Thank you ma'am," Matthew said. _Why is she so gorgeous? _Matthew asked himself. He shook it off and asked "Shall we be heading back?"

"Yes we shall," Elsa said beginning down the stairs. Matthew followed suit to her and walked slowly down the stairs to not slip.

"You do realize that this ice isn't that slippery right?" Elsa asked laughing. Matthew looked over at her and smiled.

He threw one of his knives to the ground, and it instead of sticking to the floor, slid across the room to the other wall. "I'm pretty sure its slippery."

"I, I got nothing. Man you're good at proving points," Elsa said frustrated.

"Well you created this, so it probably isn't too bad for you, but for me, its like trying to fly," Matthew joked.

They exited the ice castle with no further debates of his claims. They didn't talk much on the way back to Arendelle. Matthew just didn't really want to start conversation. His mind was elsewhere, trying to remember old poems he had read. Elsa was thinking about how Anna was. She cared dearly for her younger sibling and hoped that Kristoff was treating her well. She did promise Kristoff that she would beat him senseless if he broke Anna's heart. That seemed to work in terms of threatening. Granted she could shoot ice from her hands. She was getting so far lost into her train of thought that she disregarded the edge of the lake that surrounded Arendelle before stepping into it.

"Oh, it seems we're already here," She stated bringing her foot out and freezing a patch of the lake.

"Yes, we are. I'm almost curious to know if the extremists came and realized you weren't there," Matthew said laughing.

(Random unrelated A/N, it's at this point that I hit a writers block and hit a coffee induced rant that caused me to accidentally write a petition. Oops.)

"There is a possibility of that. Their attacks have become more common. I just hope no one was hurt," Elsa said worried about the town.

"Well if someone did, those two in custody will have a nice surprise for them," Matthew said cracking his knuckles, an evilish smile spreading across his face.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Elsa said as Anna appeared in the distance waving excitedly.

"Elsa! You won't believe what happened!" Elsa exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Well if you'd sit still and tell me I would probably be able to," Elsa said jokingly, attempting to calm her sister.

"Look!" Anna said pointing to her finger, a ring was on it. It was diamond encrusted on a golden band with a ruby focus point.

"Good lord, that couldn't have been cheap. That's like," Matthew stopped and turned around doing math in his head. "Like seven years of work for me. Regardless congradulations," Matthew said clapping.

"He proposed?" Elsa said with a total serious face.

"Oh no," Anna said dropping her head. "What's wrong with Kristoph?"

"He's never been over for dinner," Elsa said trying so hard not to laugh.

Matthew fell to the ground laughing, and starting to have issues breathing. "Oh my god that was perfect," he said wiping tears from his eyes.

Anna on the other hand was not as happy about the joke. "You, suck," Anna said sighing but joining the laughter eventually. "You're so evil, you know that?"

"At least I'm sure about him not being evil," Elsa said between giggles. "You have my blessing this time."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Anna cheered hugging her sister. Matthew was just now standing still laughing softly.

"Shall we head back?" Matthew asked sturdying himself.

"Yes, I think that made my day however. I will need to talk to Kristoff though," Elsa said.

"Do I even want to know?" Anna asked. "I get the feeling its bad.

"No you don't, trust me," Elsa said laughing.

"Oh goodie," Anna said unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on now, its not like she tried to kill me earlier or anything," Matthew said, he then got a piece of hail to the shin.

"What?" Anna questioned not fully hearing it.

"Nothng!" Matthew said playing it cool.

"All right?" Anna said still confused but she let it go. (Ha ha pun.)

"Anyways, how'd Kristoff propose?" Elsa asked changing the subject.

"Well he took me to the Icicle, that bar that was dedicated to you, he apparently had a lot of friends there, and he told them about me, because most of them were pretty casual with us, anyways, I had to use the washroom so I left for a minute, when I got back everyone was lined up like a choir and sang 'Anna will you marry me?' perfectly harmonized mind you, then Kristoff came up to me with this ring and got down on one knee, and then," Anna trailed off at the end.

"Well?" Elsa asked wanting to know.

"I... You aren't gonna be happy Elsa," Anna said.

"What did you do?" Elsa queried.

"Well..." Anna went up to her sister and whispered in her ear.

Elsa gasped at what her sister said and then said "Anna! No bad!" She exclaimed.

"You didn't hear that did you?" Anna asked looking directly into Matthew's eyes

"No but I can make assumptions," Matthew replied.

"Tell anyone and I hire a hitman on you," Anna said. "Wait, that wouldn't work."

Matthew laughed at this and smiled "Good try though," he said smiling. "But people have tried that before," _It didn't end up nicely._ He thought to himself.

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" Elsa said "Hiring an assassin to assassinate an assassin."

"And the hired assassin loses the fight. That is kinda funny," Anna said laughing.

"And we're here. Want me to find Kristoff?" Matthew asked.

"There's no need. I'm right here," he said appearing from the corner.

"That was almost scary," Matthew said, walking up to Kristoff.

"Yeah sorry about that," he said. "Just waiting can have its advantages though."

"Well its good you're here, I need to speak to you," Elsa said. "Alone."

"What is it?" Kristoff asked walking up next to Elsa.

"If you even try to hurt Anna, physically or mentally, I won't need Matthew to kill you. I'll do it myself. Are we clear?" Elsa threatened with an icicle sticking out to his throat, out of sight of everyone else.

"Ice clear, wait," Kristoff said.

"Good," Elsa said, melting the ice. She walked back to Matthew and Anna smiling brightly.

"So, shall we head back?" Matthew asked.

"Yes we shall," Elsa said walking briskly to the castle. Kristoff however, fell over passed out.

"So, what do we do first when we get there?" Matthew asked walking alongside Elsa.

"Well, its likely that I need to plan balls, sign laws, and more stuff like that. It gets really boring sometimes," Elsa said.

"I can only imagine. I get bored chasing people sometimes," Matthew said placing his hands in his pocket.

"That seems so exciting though, the thrill of the hunt, just seems intriguing," Elsa said.

"It can be, if its a tough opponent, but if the person you are chasing is an idiot, then its just boring," Matthew said. He jogged ahead opening the door for Elsa.

"Thank you," Elsa said as she walked past him. "Matias, where are you?" Elsa called out.

"Here milady. During your absence we have gotten a request for citizenship, and another trade request. As well as more mail," he said with his prim and proper attitude.

"Thank you Matias. I'll attend to the citizen first," Elsa said.

"I'll go sort the mail," Matthew said, at the surprise of Elsa and Matias. "I've gotta do something."

"All right, I guess," Elsa said confused. Matthew ran off to sort the mail. Elsa continued to where the person wanted to talk to her.

"Ah yes hello my queen. I see that you wish to listen to my request," the man said.

"Yes, I was told you wish to become a citizen of Arendelle?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes that is correct. I've been living here for four years now, and I even own my own business," the man said.

"Your name?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Charles Jackson," he said. "I used to live in Weaselton. But our duke is, how do I put this?" He asked himself trailing off.

"A moronic fool?" Elsa asked. "A power hungry tyrant?"

"Yes, both are great examples. He changed when he returned from here. That's why I moved. He turned violent," Charles said.

"Well I hope you can trust that I will not. Welcome Charles," Elsa said shaking the man's hand. He left with some official documents stating that he was accepted and exited the castle. Elsa smiled and then returned to the mail room to see Matthew reading another letter. He had sorted the mail out in piles. The pile for trade requests was, high. Very high.

"Most of the trade requests are revisions from the Duke of Weaselton. The ones on the top are from others. I skimmed through all of them. Most of the Duke's are out of desperation. The rest is either news or fanmail," Matthew said finishing the last letter.

_Perfect._ Elsa thought. _I really don't want to deal with the duke._ "Can you write a letter for me?" Elsa asked.

"Of course. To whom?" Matthew asked grabbing a pen.

"The duke. Begin now. I understand that my actions were uncalled for, in your opinion. In the eyes of my people, however, I believe that my actions were justified. You named me a monster and attempted on my life with your men. Due to this, the concequences of your actions will be this. I refuse to do business with you from now on," Elsa stated. "That is all."

"I'll have this sent. The rest is all from others," Matthew said before running of to send the mail. Elsa sat down at the chair Matthew was in. She looked at the pile of what was dubbed 'fanmail' and picked up the first letter. She started reading through it.

_Oh god. This is a bethrothal request._ Elsa thought. Her cheeks reddened at the sight of the vulgar words. _Oh my. This one is, very blunt. _She thought. She skimmed through them all. All of them being marriage requests from many different princes. She threw them all into the small trash bin nearby. She sighed heavily and looked at the other trade requests. _Ah a response from Corona. I've been waiting for this._ Elsa thought. Princess Rapunzel was actually her cousin, so she hoped the woman would be willing to trade between the two countries. Arendelle needed more metals in exchange for more seafood for Corona. Rapunzel had accepted it as a fair trade and Elsa made a small dance of victory. Unfortunately, Matthew walked in and saw it, and laughed audibly.

"I didn't know you were a dancer, Queen," Matthew joked.

Elsa yelped in surprise at his sudden enterance and accidentally froze the letter in her hand. "Oh, its just you."

"God help the man that marries you," Matthew joked. "If he tries to surprise you with a gift you might freeze him. Or her, whatever your interests are."

"Wait what?" Elsa questioned.

"Nothing," Matthew said laughing.

"Regardless, we have a new trading partner, and you might see her at our next ball. Its actually my cousin. Rapunzel is her name," Elsa said.

"Ah yes, I know her husband Eugene, or Flynn as he insists that everyone call him. He and I, we robbed a bank together once," Matthew said. "Ah good memories."

"What, in gods name, did you do before coming here?" Elsa questioned with an anime sweatdrop falling down the side of her head.

"Well the pay was good. And actually a couple of weeks ago I was visiting him, lovely country, he introduced me to Rapunzel, and his daughter. They really are nice people. I'm acually excited to see them again," Matthew said.

"So Eugene paid you to help him rob a bank. I'm gonna have a talk with him when he gets here," Elsa said. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "And what did you mean by god help the man who marries you?"

"That my good queen, was a joke to all of the marriage requests that you've accumulated. But judging by that pile over there, you said no to all of them," Matthew joked. "Regardless, you have a ball to plan no? Where do we begin?"

_Damn, he's right. I need to work on that. _Elsa thought. "Well decorum is a good start. We'll need to head there first."

"Let's begin then," Matthew said opening the door for Elsa. She went through the door briskly, Matthew following behind. _This is gonna be a long day._

-In the ballroom-

"Oh dear lord," Elsa said seeing Anna hanging on the edge of a pole reaching out. She was trying to hang up one last streamer. She had Kristoff, Matthew, and a pile of snow under her just in case she fell.

"What in gods name are you doing Anna?" Kristoff asked looking at her.

"Trying to hang this up," Anna called back down.

"Princess from my professional opinion, this is an awful idea," Matthew said looking up at her. "Please just hurry up so you don't fall.

"Done, see? Was that so bad?" Anna asked, but not before falling into Elsa's pile of snow. Everyone screamed. "I'm okay!"

"Anna, sometimes," Elsa said, another headache coming in.

"Anyways, the decor is done. What next?" Kristoff asked.

"Music, food, guests, and security," Elsa said, with a cough from Matthew. "More security than for just a few people."

"Well I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you all later," Kristoff said walking away. Anna waved at him before he exited.

"I'll go look for good music for this, I'll be back eventually. See you two later," Anna said before leaving the room.

"Anything you want me to do?" Matthew asked.

Elsa thought about different tasks she could assign to him. She could have him check on the guest list. She did always like checking the food list. There would probably be suitors, that would mean she would probably want to check on who would be going. _Wait, its a ball._

"Do you know how to dance?" Elsa asked to Matthew. Matthew was surprised at her question.

"Yes I've picked it up during some assassinations. I've needed in the past. Why do you ask?" Matthew said.

"Teach me," Elsa commanded. Matthew jumped in surprise. He looked at Elsa with a confused look. "Please."

Matthew shook off his shock and said "When do you wish to begin?"

"Well we'd need Anna to choose the music, but what can you teach me without any of that?" Elsa asked her newfound teacher.

"Well let's start with positioning. An expert at anything was once a beginner," Matthew stated. "I just need to make sure that I have your permission to place my hands on you. Not in any perverted way, just one of my hands goes on your waist and the other in your hand," Matthew said hoping he wouldn't get hit by the ice from hell.

"Yes that's fine. If it's needed for me to learn, then so be it. And I will need to get used to it regardless," Elsa said. "If you try anything, however, I will launch you into the ceiling."

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am," Matthew said, stepping towards his queen. "Now, to begin, the man leads, normally. Unless he is extremely passive or you're dancing with another woman. Then it's whoever's hand is on the other's waist. Now, we interlock or left hand and place that outward, somewhat extending it, but with a bent elbow. Your right hand goes on my shoulder and mine goes on your hip, or your side, which ever you feel more comfortable with," Matthew said, softly grabbing Elsa's hand with his whilst placing his hand on her side. Elsa placed her hand on Matthew's shoulder and looked at him with a look of _Am I doing this right?_ "Perfect. Then when the music comes on, generally a waltz, but I digress, you start with your left foot and move outwards, like so," Matthew said demonstrating with Elsa following his movements to a T. "Then, you alternate feet for every sway, which is about a measure."

"This isn't too bad," Elsa said.

"Well we aren't going into some of the more complicated types of dancing. There's some really insane crap that I do not want to delve into. And it also can get pretty sexual so I don't want to go there regardless," Matthew said scared of what would happen if he did go in there.

But, as if fate wanted to be cruel to the two of them, Anna made a return, coming through the door asking "Hey Elsa, what kind of music did you-" she stopped herself seeing the scenario before her. Anna's jaw dropped, Matthew froze and looked terrified, and Elsa literally froze Matthew's hand.

"This is not what it looks like," Elsa said, desperately. A blush was forming quickly on her face. A smile crept onto Anna's face as Elsa said this.

"So it's totally normal that he has his hand on your waist in a sort of waltz form? I think I know what music to choose now," Anna said laughing evilly as she ran away.

"Um, Queen, can you unfreeze me?" Matthew asked. "I am starting to loose feeling in my hand."

Elsa looked and yelped in surprise, quickly unfreezing the helpless assassin. "Sorry, when I get surprised that tends to happen," Elsa explained.

"I noticed, regardless, I pray that we never have to deal with awkward moments like that again any time soon," Matthew said.

"You say that as if you know more of that will ensue," Elsa accused. She placed her hands on her hips to seem more intimidating.

"You never know, your sister has a knack I've heard of finding hilarity," Matthew said, putting his hands up in defense.

"You're such a strange man. But thank you for giving me assistance in my problem. I will need a more in depth course on this however, once we get the musicians," Elsa said.

"Oh that will be awkward if Anna comes in again. What was she thinking anyways?" Matthew asked. But realization hit him like a brick wall. His pupils shrunk and his eyes opened wide. "Oh my."

"What are you saying Matthew, that she was thinking of," Elsa started, but she got her answer from Matthew's facial expression.

"I'm gonna have to question her about that," Matthew said gathering himself. "Anyways, what else do you want to know?"

"Yes, how do I let my dance partner that I'm uncomfortable with his hand position?" Elsa asked.

"If he grabs you in a bad area, slap him. Hard. You're a queen and they need to treat you respectfully," Matthew said. "Trust me when I say that it's pretty common."

"Why is that I am not going to question that?" Elsa asked no one in particular.

"Because I've been to probably more balls than you have. Regardless of me probably killing someone or not," Matthew said. "And the party only gets better from there."

"I pray that you don't need to this time around," Elsa said seriously.

Matthew merely shrugged and said "We'll see what happens," before preparing to leave. He got right next to the door before it slammed open launching Matthew to the wall.

"Queen Elsa, there are two royals who wish to meet you, they say their names are Eugene and Rapunzel," a caretaker said, as he walked in.

"Oh let them in please," Elsa said excitedly. Two people walked in. Rapunzel quickly jogging to her cousin hugging the queen.

"Elsa how are you?" She asked quickly. "This is my husband Eugene and our daughter Elaina."

"Uh, hey Matt, you all right?" Eugene said looking at his friend who was previously stuck on the wall.

"Just freggin' peachy," Matthew said rubbing his head. "It's been a while man, how've you been?"

"Well my daughter's been growing up, and it's just been hectic with some dumbass duke coming in trying to get trade going with us," Eugene said bluntly.

"Lemme guess, Weaselton?" Matthew asked.

"Yes perfectly on!" Eugene said with a hearty laugh. "It's been far too long, I think Rapunzel over there would agree," He said looking over to Elsa and Rapunzel, and was instantly confused with his wife. Rapunzel was showing Elsa her daughter, but she was carrying the poor girl, underneath her armpits. "Oh dear god, Rapunzel you can't just carry the poor girl like that."

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Elaina said quietly. She then gasped and said "Uncle Matt!"

"Uncle?" Elsa questioned, looking as the toddler waddled over to Matthew. "Matt?"

"Hey there Elaina, how've you been? You've grown! I remember you being much shorter last time I saw you," Matthew said praising the small child.

"How well do you guys know each other?" Elsa asked Eugene.

"Well, he helped me with a job, and we were just friends after that for a long while. He visits from time to time. He told me he was visiting Arendelle, but not working for the queen," Eugene said laughing.

"He was also there on Elaina's third birthday. He helped with entertainment. He is very balanced, and skilled," Rapunzel said.

"I had no idea that he was so close to the two of you. He is very skilled I will give him that," Elsa said. Matthew walked over to the trio with Elaina on his shoulder.

"So it's totally fine that I get crushed by doors now is that it?" He asked Elsa as he walked. "I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna bruise later."

"Sorry about that, my care takers are used to it being just me," Elsa said giggling at Matthew's expense.

"Yeah thanks, here's your daughter back," Matthew said handing Elaina to Rapunzel. "Regardless, you two are staying for the ball correct?"

"Yes and I'm really excited!" Rapunzel nearly exclaimed.

"Calm down there tiger," Eugene said smiling. "Speaking of tigers, where's Anna?"

"Oh, just torturing me," Elsa said, complete serious look on her face.

Rapunzel and Eugene both looked at her very confused. "She burst in here while I was teaching our Queen here how to dance. She assumed the worst and then ran off to tell our musicians to have waltz pieces ready," Matthew explained.

"That, is just awkward," Eugene said. "But regardless, I'm famished. When's dinner?"

The five walked to the dining room. Eugene and Matthew talking amongst themselves with the three women ahead of them talking. All was well until Anna returned quickly smashing Matthew into another wall.

"Elsie I'm done!" Anna exclaimed. "Ooh hi guys! How've you been?" Anna inquired, totally oblivious to her victim.

"I'm getting far too well acquainted with the walls of this palace," Matthew said rubbing his head.

"Oh come on Matt, you got well acquainted with that bank too," Eugene teased.

"No thanks to you dropping the rope," Matthew said, still bitter clearly about the job.

"We all got out didn't we?" Eugene said, defending his case.

"What's this about a bank?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Nothing!" Both of the men exclaimed simultaneously.

"Am I never gonna know that story?" Elsa asked.

"Probably not," Matthew said back. "Unless you posses me."

"Well, I've never tried that with my magic. I wonder," Elsa said trailing off before being interrupted by Matthew saying.

"What are you done with Princess?"

"I got finished choosing the music for the ball. After that little show, I just knew what to get for the music," Anna said taunting Matthew.

Matthew just smiled blankly thinking _I will fucking end you. _Before saying "Well, you're welcome."

"Let's just get to dinner before Matthew kills someone," Eugene said trying to move the group along.

"With my luck that won't happen," Matthew joked.

The group went along to dinner, with Matthew just having a sandwich for his meal, and everyone else having a full plate. Even Eugene seemed accustomed to the silverware situation. _Damn these rich bastards___Matthew thought as he ate.

"You would not believe how we met," Rapunzel said to Elsa and Anna. "It's quite the story."

"And you two have told me it so many times I could recite it from memory," Matthew joked smirking.

"All right then, you tell it," Eugene challenged.

"Okay. It starts with Rapunzel, she is born thanks to a magic flower that her father had heard about, and found, healing her sick mother. She was born with long golden hair. This was a side effect of the flower. She was then kidnapped by a witch who stuck her in a tower. Rapunzel lived there all her life, almost every day singing her 'mother' the same song, which kept the witch alive much longer than a normal human," Matthew said. "How am I doing?"

"Perfect so far. Have we really told this story that many times?" Eugene questioned no one in particular.

"Short answer yes," Matthew said. "Long answer, let's skip over to Eugene over there. Started out as the eldest in an orphanage, telling stories to the other children of the orphanage. His favorite being about a Bandit named Flynn Rider, who's name he took up later in life, becoming the bandit himself. And then he decided it would be genius to steal the Royal Crown from the palace. Turns out, the crown is Rapunzel's. He gets it, but is chased by the royal guards. He manages to get away, but his partners in crime got caught. Then he fled to the tower Rapunzel was stuck in, climbed in, and then was hit in the face by a pot weilding Rapunzel. And that's where the two met."

Anna burst out laughing, and Elsa nearly choked on the food she was eating. "I still have the scar from it too," Eugene said, pointing it out.

"And so you married her, that must've worked out great," Anna said between laughs.

"Well the tale between those two events is quite long, but yes we ended up married, happly," Rapunzel said holding Eugene's hand.

"Wait, damn!" Elsa exclaimed. "I was supposed to have Kristoff over for dinner today!"

"Next time, ma'am. But yeah I should've stopped him. He's a crafty one," Matthew said.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Elaina said to Rapunzel. She giggled at her daughter and picked the little girl up.

"I'll go find you three a room," Matthew said, the trio from Corona following him.

"Well I'm gonna go find Krisoff and bug him about him not coming to dinner. I'll probably end up spending the night with him, I'll see you later," Anna said skipping off.

Elsa smiled at her sister and stood. _I should probably get to bed too. It's been a strange day. _Elsa thought. She yawned as she walked to her quarters. While walking she heard laughter from Matthew and Eugene.

"What happened then?" Eugene asked.

"I told the barkeep to keep the change, and smashed the guy's head into the counter, splitting it," Matthew said. "The barkeep was shocked at the amount of money given and the broken table. It was quite the day. But hey, I shouldn't keep you any longer."

"Yeah, you're right. Good night. Great seeing you again," Eugene said leaving the hall, going into his room.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, you going to bed?" Matthew asked noticing his queen.

"Yes, I'm quite tired from the day. It's been an interesting day," Elsa said yawning again.

"All right. Have a nice night ma'am," Matthew said before leaving to his own room. Elsa opened the door to her own room and changed into her nightgown. She slipped under her covers and closed her eyes. She fell fast asleep quickly and quietly. Her room growing colder from her power being out of check.

The next day Elsa woke up and saw Matthew looking outside, arms on the guardrail of her balcony, whistling a merry tune. She stared at him and questioned how he could wake up so early without passing out from exhaustion. She changed silently behind his back before saying "Good morning Matthew," Elsa said after changing.

"Good morning ma'am. How did you sleep?" He asked, his tune stopping when he began talking.

"No dreams but no nightmares, so, pretty good," Elsa said, stretching out her arms.

"A good balance is always nice, but having a thrill once in a while is good, too. I would probably know too," Matthew said chuckling.

"How do you even get in here anyways?" Elsa questioned.

"The window. If its open I'll just drop in from the roof," Matthew said.

"And what if you fall?" Elsa asked with a half smirk, which Matthew responded with a rope that was pulled near him, pointing it out to the queen. "Oh, you have that."

"Hope for the best, expect the worst," Matthew said smiling.

"God help anyone that tries to kill you," Elsa said. She looked at the man before saying "Shall we check on my relatives?"

"Oh yes, but I should probably go get Anna," Matthew said before almost climbing out the window, but he stopped. "Actually, I'll give those two some time alone," He said with a sort of smirk on his face.

Elsa looked at him with a confused expression, but realized the perversion of his sentence. She shook it off. The thought of her sister getting rutted by Kristoff was not one she wanted in her head. "Maybe an interview would've been a good idea for the trials," Elsa said.

"Oh come on now, I'm pretty sure I would be more than capable anyways. I can talk like a normal person," Matthew defended.

"Define normal," Elsa countered.

"I... Don't have an answer to that," Matthew said defeated.

"Dang right you don't. Now, we need to manage security," Elsa said. "I want this ball to be safe and secure. I want it so that not even you can sneak in."

"Good thing I won't have to. I'll go scope it out, get an idea of what it'll be like. Care to join me, or am I gonna be talking to myself?" Matthew asked.

"You'll have to keep yourself company for a bit. I need to entertain our guests for now, and make sure my sister doesn't plan on having children anytime soon," Elsa said. She left the room and went to the kitchens.

"Ah my queen, please, I would love for you to taste these new chocolates. We received new cocoa beans from a strange little country called, Hyrule, I believe. Really nice people I've heard," The main chef said.

Elsa took one bite, she felt like she was in heaven from the contrast in taste to what he was used to. It tasted as sweet as fudge, but was harder than it, and with the texture of a bon bon. "How did you make this? This, I could die happy now," Elsa said jokingly.

"Don't let any of the extremists hear you say that," The chef said laughing.

"Oh I wouldn't want that at all. I feel stressed from them as is," Elsa said smiling.

"Yes well, I shouldn't keep you, gotta make more of these. Good day my queen," The chef said as Elsa left. She gave a small wave and exited the room. She went to the ballroom to check on the progress of Matthew only to see him hanging by his legs from the ceiling.

"Oh hello ma'am! Oh my this is embarassing," he called to Elsa. "I was testing to see all of the blind spots from up here. There's a surprisingly low amount. And all the open spots can see almost everywhere else so I know where it would be best to station guards! Lemme just get down," he said as he jumped off of the post he was hanging from, landing on his feet with a very frightened Elsa in front of him.

"Please don't do that," Elsa said composing herself.

"Sorry, this was the quickest way down," he said brushing himself off. "So, a good start would to have two guards stationed on each side of every door. About four guards patrolling the balcony up there, as well as a crossbow spotter group on the roof looking in for aerial coverage. That way we can eliminate targets quickly if things go south," Matthew said.

"Seems a bit excessive," Elsa said with a sort of frustrated look on her face.

"You told me to make it so not even I could sneak in," Matthew said. "So that's exactly what I did."

"That is true. And you think this will keep everyone safe?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. And if they manage to get passed all of that, they still have me to get through," Matthew said.

"You seem confident about yourself," Elsa commented.

"I am. My master told me that confidence can always be an advantage, because if you seem fearless people won't want to mess with you, even if you're terrified," Matthew said reminiscing on the past.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Elsa asked.

"I had a vision, that I would be the cause of their deaths, so I ran out of fear. I left them a note of thanks and ran for somewhere else," Matthew said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a pocket watch made of gold. "They gave me this on my birthday before I left. I've used it for six years now."

"That couldn't have been cheap for them," Elsa said impressed by the craftsmanship of it.

"Being an assassin pays very well. We weren't just a band of theives, we were organized and methodical. We got payed into the thousands generally," Matthew said smiling. "And we had quite the network of shops around towns. It was a good living."

"That makes me want to quit my job," Elsa said, envious of the man in front of her.

"Its highly illegal though. Almost been arrested a good six times," Matthew laughed. "But, shall we get to assigning men to the positions?"

"Right, we need to do that," Elsa said walking out of the ballroom. She told several men their job after she went to the quarters.

"So basically you want us to kill anyone who attempts on our life or yours?" One of them asked confused.

"Essentially," she said clasping her hands together. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, what's a spotter?" A guard asked.

Matthew chimed in saying "Its the person who protects or points out targets for the crossbowman. If you are a spotter, you'll have a sword generally."

"Anyone else?" Elsa asked. No one answered so Elsa said "Good. I hope this will be a successful mission and I hope to see you all there."

Matthew opened the door for Elsa as she walked out. "They respect you," he said walking beside her.

"How can you tell?" Elsa asked.

"When you live with men and women who are basically soldiers, you get to know respect," he said smiling at her. "I respect you too."

"Why do you repect me?" Elsa asked very confused.

"You are very easy to follow. You are a good leader, but kind hearted. You have a good mix of intensity and ferocity," he said.

Elsa blushed, flattered at the man's words. "Thank you," Elsa stuttered out.

"Ah Elsa, Matt, my wife and daughter have appeared to have left to the city. Do you mind helping me find them?" Eugene said smiling, but slightly defeated.

"How do you lose them so easily?" Matthew asked teasing the man. "Hell, last time you lost one of them you almost died."

"Too soon," Eugene said with slits for eyes. "You gonna come or not?"

"Well I've got nothing else better to do, may I?" Matthew asked Elsa.

"I suppose I should join the two of you," Elsa said.

"Well let's go then," Eugene said walking out of the large castle, Elsa and Matthew in tow. The three went into the town, Elsa was recognized by her people instantly of course. Par for the course of being Queen. Rapunzel and Elaina however were out of sight however.

"Maybe I could go on the rooftops and search from there," Matthew recommended.

"That could help. Go ahead. We'll catch up," Elsa said. Matthew then sprinted ahead and climbed up a building, with ease.

"No matter the situation, that never ceases to amaze me," Eugene said observing his friend elegantly climb the building.

"He's quite the impressive man," Elsa stated. "Where do you think your wife is?"

"Probably nearby the docks. She has a strange infatuation for the sea. Mainly swimming," Eugene said. "We should check there first."

"All right. I'll lead the way," Elsa said beginning to walk. They made small talk as they walked, trying to stay entertained. Matthew on the other hand, was very entertained from all the comments from regular people on ground level.

"Is he a daft?" Someone asked at one point. _Not yet._ He thought to himself. He looked around him for Rapunzel, but couldn't see her anywhere. He ran to the residential district and checked the alley ways. Nothing. He was getting frustrated and getting no where. He ran to the market only to see her dancing with her daughter.

"There you are," he said jumping down, landing in a roll to break his fall. "I've been looking for you two."

"Matthew, dance with us!" Rapunzel exclaimed pulling Matthew to the group. He was clearly reluctant, considering the lively attitude but he complied. They partook in a very upbeat partner dance with Elaina on Matthew's shoulder. They switched partners frequently while moving. Matthew on many occasions got kissed by some of the older women, which he was bothered by greatly. He ended up back with Rapunzel at the end of the song. He ended it with a bow and a return of her daughter.

"Let's go find your husband now," Matthew said with full breath. Rapunzel tried to make a response but had used all her breath while dancing.

"So, you know where they are right?" Rapunzel asked. Matthew froze in place.

"Oops," he said with an awkward chuckle. "This is gonna be fun."

"Matthew," Rapunzel groaned. She rubbed her temples as Elaina grabbed her other hand while walking. They ended up walking to a nearby bench and sat down.

"We'll find them if we wait. They'll probably pass by us," Matthew said. He then heard the faint sound of a bell ringing. "Actually, follow me," he said headed for the docks.

"Where are we going may I ask?" Rapunzel asked.

"The docks. I get a feeling they're there," Matthew said, leading the way. They walked to the docks quickly, and without much discussion. Once they got there they saw the other two people waiting near the galley that Rapunzel and Eugene took.

"Well I'll be damned, it worked," Eugene said with a look of surprise on his face. He went up and kissed his wife on the forehead before picking up his daughter.

Matthew bowed to Elsa saying "Ma'am, I guess it really did work, better than expected."

"Yes that, was surprising to say the least. Well now that we're already all here, where shall we go?" Elsa asked the others.

"Should we find Anna?" Rapunzel recommended.

"Yeah we should. I wonder what she got up to," Eugene said with morbid curiosity. Possibly perverted.

"Well, follow me," Elsa said walking to Kristoff's house. The group went along to the Ice Harvester's house, keeping conversation along the way.

"So how did those two meet?" Matthew asked.

"Well that has to do with me in a way. The whole, freezing everything," Elsa said with a hint of depression in her voice.

"Sorry, I shouldn't pry," Matthew said worried about his superior.

"No, it's fine, they met in a summer shop. Kristoff got kicked out of the store and Anna went after him and hitched a ride to my castle," Elsa said.

"How'd he manage to get kicked out of a summer shop?" Matthew questioned.

"He called the owner a crook for apparently giving an outrageous price on an ice pick and rope. He got picked up and thrown out of the store," Elsa said giggling slightly.

"That's all it took? I'm gonna have to be careful around here," Matthew said.

"I'm starting to wonder if hiring you was the best idea," Elsa said. Kristoff then appeared from his house without a shirt. Thankfully he was wearing pants, so it wasn't totally awkward. Anna on the other hand...

"E-Elsa hi how's it going?" Anna asked awkwardly putting on a curtain to hide her exposed body. It didn't work out very well due to it being slightly see through.

Matthew burst out in silent laughter at the awkward girl's attempt at being inconspicuous. "Should I get everyone out of here?" He asked between giggles.

"I'll handle it," Elsa said trying very hard to not explode in anger. "Anna, go back inside and get clothing on. I'll be having a conversation with your fiancé here."

"Well its been a nice life," Kristoff said before walking over. "Yes Elsa?"

"I swear, if you got her pregnant before you married her, I will impale your testicles on a set of ice spears, only to put it into a chastity belt. Understood?" Elsa said. There was an extreme chill to the air, emphasizing her point.

"Yes ma'am," Kristoff said with a very nervous gulp. He quickly headed indoors as Anna kissed him on the cheek as she left the house.

"I feel as though I forgot something," Elsa said with a concentrated look.

"Dinner?" Matthew said. Elsa had a look of revelation as he said this.

"Kristoff!" Elsa yelled out. He ran out with his shirt half on while putting it on as he left the house.

"Yes ma'am!?" He said standing at attention.

"You are to come to dinner in the castle with Anna and I," she said bluntly before turning away and beginning to walk.

"That was... Something else," Matthew said. Trailing behind.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Elsa said. Instantly Eugene and Matthew put their hands over their loins as they headed back to the castle.

**A/N Holy crap. This is probably one of the biggest things I've written for one chapter ever. Also I discovered that I hate the nook keyboard. Its kinda bad. Oh well. Please let me know what you think of this. I watched about four different disney/pixar movies to make one big crossover for this, as well as played through AC Revelations again just for this one fanfic so please, let me know. I live off of feedback. Now to write chapter two which I'm gonna delay for like a month. Also, if you see differences in the quotation marks that's because its very inconsistent on which device I'm using. Sometimes it was my laptop, others my nook, and others my phone so, you know. R&R and all that jazz.**


End file.
